American Transfers
by Crimson-Sword-Demon
Summary: Twin americans are expelled from their old school and sent to Hogwarts! Romance, humor, drama! What could be better! lol I suck at summaries! please RR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"I HAVE HAD IT!" The words rang in the girls' ears. "You two have broken every rule here and probably more!" The principal turned to the girl with the blonde hair and shook her head. "I would expect something like this from your sister, Christina!"  
  
"It wasn't my fault though! I didn't mean to-" Christina tried to say.  
  
"NO! What you girls have done is way out of line! I am sorry but I here by expelled from The New York School for the Magically Gifted." The girl with the blonde hair that had black highlights smiled as she and her sister were escorted out of the principal's office.  
  
"FINALLY!" She screamed when they were way out of reach of anyone. "I'm free!" She grabbed her sister and hugged her.  
  
"Damn it Christine!" Christina said shaking her sister off. "Why did you have to talk me in to this?! I was doing perfectly well in school and then you made me play that trick on the first years and now we're expelled!"  
  
"Soooo..." Christine said blankly.  
  
"SO?! SO!!! No school is going to except us if they find out what we did! We're never gonna become full witches! OMIGOD!"  
  
"Jees sis... I think you're just worried that mom I gonna have a cow when she fins out that you were expelled!"  
  
"BECAUSE OF YOU!" Christina screeched at the top of her lungs. Christine sighed.  
  
"Dude... You didn't have to help me! It was all up to you! I can't make you do something you don't actually want to do!"  
  
"You-You-YOU... BE-OTCH!!" Christina grabbed her sister and tried to tackle her. Christine side stepped, easily avoiding her sister's attack. She started laughing when Christina realized she was strangling air. Glaring at her sister they continued walking in silence. When they reached the glass doors that lead into the huge building that was their old school she took in a deep breathe. This was the last time she would ever set foot in her precious school. It isn't fair! She thought. All I did was play a little trick and they snapped my wand!  
  
"You coming Chrissie?" Christine called. She nodded slowly. As soon as she pushed on the door a tear dripped out of her eye. This wasn't fair! She only had two more years left and she would have been out anyways! She could be working somewhere like the Ministry of Magic along side her boyfriend. Ex-Boyfriend She reminded herself. Her boyfriend, J.J., had broken up with her yesterday because of the trick. More tears fell at the thought. "CHRISSIE!" Christine yelled at her. "The car's waiting! I leave without you!" Christina broke into a run and got into the car just as it pulled away.  
  
"Bye school..." She whispered softly. "Good-bye forever..." When Christine saw the tears falling out of her sister's chocolate brown eyes she felt bad.  
  
"Look... We'll find a new school... Mom and Dad will make sure off that!" Christine said giving her sister a hug. "And you didn't need that J.J. jerk! If he dumped you for a stupid trick... SCREW HIM!" Christina laughed a little and took a handkerchief from her sister. She dabbed at her eyes.  
  
"What about wands?" She asked remembering that the school had snapped theirs when they were expelled.  
  
"Mom and Dad have plenty off cash! They can buy us some new ones!" Christine bent down and turned on the radio. The sounds of "Senorita" by Justin Timberlake filled their ears. "How can he sing like that!?!" Christine asked to know one in particular.  
  
"I know! He sings higher then you Chris!" Christina giggled as Christine imitated Justin singing. I'm gonna be fine! She told herself.  
  
When the song was finished the girls looked at each other and nodded. They were definitely ready for a new life!  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GIRLS!" Kimberly Ember yelled at her daughters. "I mean EXPELLED!?! You had better believe that by the beginning of winter term you are going to be at a new school! In the mean time-" The sound of the door opening made them all hush.  
  
"What's going on here?" Finley Ember, the twins father had just come in. "Was Christine expelled again?" He laughed. Christine had been suspended form school about seven times already.  
  
"Worse!" Kimberly said angrily.  
  
"Worse? What do you mean-" but then it hit him. "They weren't?" He asked his wife. She nodded. "GIRLS!! EXPLAIN! NOW!"  
  
"Well you see it all started out as an innocent little trick and-" Christine tried to explain while Christina sat there, her face red with shame.  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS INNOCENT!!! YOU WERE EXPELLED! You are in BIG trouble!" He then turned his attention to Christina, who was trying to become part of the wall and disappear... "Christina... How could you?! Your mother and I trusted you to keep yourself and your sister out of trouble!" He didn't say anymore he just stared at her.  
  
"Sorry dad..." She mumbled.  
  
'Look, you girls are very lucky!" Their mother cut in. "I happen to have a friend who works at a school and she'd probably help you get in!"  
  
"REALLY?!" Christina said happily.  
  
"Oh great..." Christine mumbled angrily.  
  
"Yes! Her name is Minerva! She works at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"  
  
"Hogwarts?' Christina said interested now. "I've heard of that place! It's supposed to be great! They have qudditch there and it's in England!" Christine, who had sunk down in her chair sprang up.  
  
"ENGLAND!?" She screamed. "Mom, you can't be serious! I mean it's so far away and-" her mother started tutting as she wrote something on a piece of paper.  
  
"Look, Christine, I really don't care if you want to go or not! You're the one who got you and your sister expelled and I'm the one getting you into a new school! Finley will you tie this to Elvin? It's to Minerva!" Elvin was their pet barn owl.  
  
"Now, Kimberly, dear..." Though Finley thought his daughters needed to go to school he didn't think it had to be in England! "Shouldn't we consider this first? I mean this is quite sodden isn't it?"  
  
"No, darling, it's not." She said making Finley and Christine gape at her. "Sodden would be shipping the girls off right when they got home!"  
  
"But... But... BUT!"  
  
"NO!" She grabbed Elvin and tied the piece of paper to his out-stretched leg. "Take this to Minerva Elvin, and do hurry! I want my daughters at Hogwarts before the end of winter break!" she opened the window and let Elvin fly away. Christine tried to grab the owl but couldn't. "Girl's off to bed! We'll be going shopping tomorrow for some new wands and such so I want you to get plenty of sleep!" She pushed the girls up the stairs to their room.  
  
*****  
  
"I can't believe we're going to be going to Hogwarts!" Christina kept repeating this over and over for practically an hour. Finally Christine couldn't take it. She grabbed a silk pillow off her bed and threw it as hard as she could at Christina.  
  
"SHUT UP!" She told her grabbing another pillow and putting it over her head.  
  
"That wasn't very nice Chris!" Christina grabbed one of her pillows and tossed it (fairly hard) at Christine.  
  
"FREAK!" Soon the girls were in an all out pillow war. At about one in the morning they stopped.  
  
"Really, Chris... Can't you even consider the idea of going to Hogwarts cool?"  
  
"OMIGOD! Not this stupid shit about Hogwarts!" Christine said pissed off again. "I don't want to go that's the end it! Got it?!" Her sister coward in fear when her Christine screamed at her.  
  
"I get it... But you'll have to get use to the idea because we're going there!" Christina said trying to sound brave. Of the girls, Christina was the more laid back, shy, hardly ever got angry, and smart twin. Christine was much more short tempered, rebellious, spirited, and devilish twin.  
  
"Fine! But I sweat that the minute I get there... They're gonna regret it!" Christine reached over and turned off the lap by the side of her bed and pulled the covers over her head, ending the conversation. I'll go to that school! She thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep And I'll make sure they never forget me! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Chris... Hey Chris..." Christina was trying to wake up her snoring sister from a deep sleep. When all she succeeded in was getting Christine to roll over and sleep some more she got pissed. "WAKE UP!" She yelled. No change. She walked over to the sink in their bathroom and filled a glass with ice cold water. A loud, ear-splitting scream was heard a few seconds later.  
  
"CHRISSIE!!!" Christine yelled as she sat up in her bed, soaking wet, and very, very mad! "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"  
  
"You wouldn't get up... What else was I suppose to do?" Christina said innocently.  
  
"Slap me, burn me, anything but pour freezing water on my head!!!!" Christine's eyes' seemed to glow with anger a she advanced towards Christina. She grabbed a pillow and acted like she was going to throw it at her but then set it down and went over to the mirror. "Oh god! I look like a blonde haired Samara!" She screamed looking at her reflection. She brushed her long blonde hair with its black highlights out of her face so she could see her dark blue/green eyes.  
  
"Hahahaha! You're certainly evil enough to be Samara!" Christina laughed remembering the move that made the girls stay away from TVs for a week. "Anyways... It's already 9 o'clock. Mom wants you downstairs and ready to go by 9:45!" Christine looked blankly back at her. 'Were going shopping for new school supplies!"  
  
"Oh... Fun!" Christine said sarcastically. "How does mom even know that we'll be accepted into that Hogsnot plane anyways?"  
  
"Well... Minerva wrote back and told her that quote: 'well... they were expelled from a school already so I don't know if we can take them... they can come for winter and if our head master approves they can stay'!" She said clapping her hands together happily while Christine whacked her head against the wall. "Oh and Chris?"  
  
"What..." She snapped.  
  
"It's HogWARTS! Not HogSNOT!"  
  
"The difference being...?" Christina glared at her and turned to leave the room.  
  
"Look... Mom says is you aren't downstairs and ready to go you'll have to spend the rest of the weeks babysitting the little girls downstairs!" Christine shuttered and slammed the door. She went to her closer and picked out a normal black t-shirt with a burning hear with a barb-wire surrounding it on the front, black cargo pants, and black combat boots as an outfit. She put on black eye-liner, stud earring in her ears, and black hop- earrings in her cartilage to finish the look. She leaped down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mom was more worried about re-reading the supplies list for Hogwarts for the twentieth time than making breakfast.  
  
"Mom... Is their anything for breakfast?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Oh sorry dear... I'll whip something up right now." Kimberly grabbed her wand and started pointing it at random things. Soon there were hash browns and scrambled eggs for breakfast. "There you are girls... Hurry up! We've got a lot to buy and not much time!" The way she sounded so giddy and happy made Christine want to hurl. Just then Christina came out of the bathroom and looked around.  
  
"Oh there you are Chris. I thought you wouldn't be ready for another hour!"  
  
"Hardy-Har-har!" Christine replied biting into a hash brown.  
  
"Morning ladies!" Their father said walking hurriedly in. He kissed Kimberly on the cheek and Christine felt ready to puck. Christine wasn't very big on relationships because her last boyfriend had been... well... not very trustful... let's just leave it at that. "I've got a big meeting so sorry I can't chat! I'll be back late so eat without me!" Finley worked as chief of muggle managing. He had to make sure no one noticed the Wizards and Witches. It was a hard job because of how crowded New York City was but he brought home a lot of cash so no one really minded.  
  
"So... How did you girls sleep?" Their mother asked trying to get a friendly conversation started. Christina looked at Christine who clearly was not interested in talking and then looked at how desperate her mother looked. She sighed and decided she'd sided with her mom.  
  
"Well... I... um... Slept... Fine!" Christine looked at her with disgusts. "And... I'm really exited about going to Hogwarts!" She finished rather quickly. Her mother got one of those ear-to-ear smiles on and started talking about how happy she was that one of the girls was happy about going to that school. Christine started naming off everything she was looking forward to. The list went on forever and finally Christine couldn't take it!  
  
"Mom... Can we please get going?" Christine asked desperately. This was sickening! No one had actually sat down to eat breakfast and talk since she was 12!  
  
"Oh my gosh! Look at the time!" Kimberly said in a western accent. "We really should be going." She waved her wand and the dishes were swept away into the sink. "We'll let the maid clean those later!" Christina grabbed her expensive winter jacket and scarf while Christine grabbed a jeans jacket and her CD player.  
  
"Race you for the front seat?" Christine challenged.  
  
"Okay... 1..." Christina said.  
  
"2..." Christine said getting ready.  
  
"3!!" The both took off sprinting towards the car. Christine barely touched the door first.  
  
"GO ME! The champion is Chris Ember!" She opened the door and climbed in. Christina felt like complaining but didn't bother. Christine never lost an argument. When the car started Christine put her "Music Mix" in and turned it to track five which was "Shorty" by Beyonce! Their mom made a desperate attempt to change it but got a death glare from Christine which caused her to just continue driving to New York Witches and Wizards shopping center.  
  
******  
  
"Mom... Can we please stop?! My legs feel like they're gonna fall off!" Christina begged.  
  
"You think your legs are gonna fall off?!" Christine snapped. "You're only carrying two bags! I'm stuck with four!" She held up the four oversized bags that she was carrying. "But I agree... Look there's a café! Let's stop and rest!"  
  
Kimberly thought about this for a second and then smiled. "Okay! I wouldn't mind having a nice cup of coffee!" The walked into the café and sat down at a small table. "Well let's see... All we have left to buy are some new wands! We'll have a little to eat and then we can get that take care of that!"  
  
"Okay... I think I'll get a grandee vanilla steamer with some peppermint syrup added and two butter croissants!" Christina said.  
  
"Same here!" Christine said. Their mother nodded and went up to the front to order their food. Within a few minutes the three of them were actually eating and surprisingly talking happily! Their mother told them about how she had been named Head Girl at her school and then about how her boyfriend (aka their father) had made a fuss about how she was getting to much attention from all the other boys. The girls listened and commented occasionally but didn't really say anything else. The only other thing they could talk about was being expelled which Christina didn't want to talk about and Hogwarts which would make Christine strangle them. But then her mother brought up both the subjects at once!!  
  
"Even though I am very disappointed at you girls for getting expelled," She said making Christina shrink in her chair. "I am very pleased that you'll be attending some place like Hogwarts!" Making Christine shake with anger. "I'm serious! You know... Minerva is the best teacher you girls could ever hope for! And Albus... He's a great person! If I wasn't in love with your father I'd wanna marry him!" This time both girls almost gagged.  
  
"Mom please!" Christina said.  
  
"Mom... That is just... I can't even say it!" Christine said pretending to faint! They all laughed and her mother apologized for almost "making them scream for mercy" as they put it.  
  
"Really girls, I promise you'll love Hogwarts!" Kimberly persisted. Christine was about to say something but her mom cut her off. "Oh look at the time! It's almost three o'clock! Let's go get your wands!" The girls got up and grabbed their heavy bags. Soon they walked into "Madam Zoulanet's Wand Shop".  
  
"Welcome back girls!" Sarah Zoulanet said when she saw the twins walk into her shop. "I thought I might be seeing you again!" Christine laughed. Madam Zoulanet was her best friend Megan's mom. Knowing Megan, she had heard about Christine and Christina's expelling and had spilled everything to her mom.  
  
"Megan told you didn't she?" Christina said with disgust. It wasn't a secret that Megan and Christina HATED each other. It was one of those "Hate- at-first-sight" things.  
  
"Yes... Big shock right?" Sarah went behind the counter and brought out a wand. "Here Chris, let's tree you with this... Unicorn hair and holly; one foot." Christine gave it a wave and sent a spark of fire at Christina, who barely jumped out of the way. "Okay... That wand isn't gonna work... Christina! Why don't you try it?" Christina nodded and took the wand from Christine and waved it. Beautiful crystal like sparks flew out and shined brightly. "Well... Seeing as that's what happened with your last wand... I guess that's a good one! Three galleons!" Christina handed her the money and went to stand by her mother.  
  
Sarah left the room for a few minutes and came back with another wand. "This is Dragon heart string on ash wood; 11 inches!" Christine picked up the wand and gently flicked it. Red crystal like sparks, a lot like her sisters, flew out and floated around her. "That will be four Galleons!" Christine reached into the pocket of her new violet jacket that her mom had just bought for her and handed over the money.  
  
"Thanks Sarah!" Christine grabbed her wand and turned to leave but stopped when she heard someone giggle behind the counter. She spun around and turned to see Megan Zoulanet, a girl with short brown hair and grey eyes, standing behind the counter. "MEGAN!" She ran over to Megan and gave her hug. Even though Christine wasn't a very nice and happy person at home, around her friends she was always happier. She didn't act all giddy and nice like Christina though, she'd still have the rebel thing going but she was different.  
  
"Hey Chris!" Megan said when Christine had stopped choking her. "I heard you and Christina got expelled and I just had to stop by and see you on your last days of being in town!"  
  
"Yeah... I know the- HEY?! How do YOU know that I wasn't gonna be in town?!"  
  
"Well... I mean... Your parents were defiantly not gonna let you stop school and since there only one school in town I knew that you were going to go somewhere else!" Christine nodded in agreement.  
  
"You wanna come shopping with us?" Christine asked after a moments silence. Megan smiled like crazy and hugged Christine.  
  
"MOM NO!" Christina begged her mother in whisper.  
  
"I think that be a great idea!" Kimberly said. "Sarah? Can I steal your daughter for an hour of so?"  
  
"Sure... Then she'll stop mopping around here like a dope!" Sarah gave her daughter a pat on the head and gave her some cash.  
  
"Thanks mom! See you later!" As Megan and Sarah left the store talking about music and movies Christina glared at her mother.  
  
"Why did you invite her?" She said angrily as they trailed behind Christine and Megan.  
  
"Invite who?" Kimberly said absent mindedly.  
  
"MEGAN!" She screamed making the others turn to look at her. They shrugged and continued walking.  
  
"Oh my god Christina! Their best friends and you girls are going away in two days! Do you really expect me to just not let Christine see her friend because you don't like her?!"  
  
"TWO DAYS! WHAT DO YOU MEAN TWO DAYS!?" This time everyone in the place looked at them. She gave a sheepish smile and then went back to talking to her mom. "We're leaving in TWO DAYS!?"  
  
"Yes!" Her mother said and then proceeded to change the subject. Christina stood there in shock. Okay she told herself You wanted to go to Hogwarts and now your going! Christina smiled trying to hide the fact that she felt weird about leaving to basically start a completely different life somewhere so mysterious to her. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"CHRIS! GET OVER HERE NOW!" Megan was signaling Christine over to a pet shop. "I totally want that owl! Just look at it!!!" She was pointing at a beautiful eagle like owl that seemed perfect.  
  
"Wow..." Was her reply. She thought the owl was beautiful! And yet... For some weird reason she didn't want an owl. "  
  
"Let's ask you mom if you can buy it! After all, how else are you gonna write to me all the way from..." Her voice trailed off when she realized Christine had never actually told her WHERE she was going.  
  
"Hogwarts... It's a school in London or some place like that..." Christine said with a half smug look on her face.  
  
"Oh right! Well anyways, are you gonna get that owl or not?!"  
  
"Well... I don't know-" Christine started to say when they both heard yelling from inside the shop. Jumping up from their cozy seat on a bench, they and ran inside.  
  
A lady was yelling to the store keeper about some animal. "Listen! I bought this-this-THING! A day ago and already it ate all my food and chewed my shoes!! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A CAT! NOT SOME RABID JUNK YARD DOBERMAN!!"  
  
"Yes ma'am and I'm very sorry but I can't refund your-"  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF YOU GIVE ME A REFUND OR NOT!!! Just take the cat!!" She thrust the crate at the lady and stormed out of the store, almost knocking Christine over!  
  
"You are going to drive me insane!" The lady at the counter said to the cat. They heard a noise that sounded like a mix between a dark barking and a cat meowing. The lady looked up and saw Megan and Christine standing there and straitened up. "Welcome!" She said putting on a VERY fake smile.  
  
"Hi!" Megan said. "I was wondering how much that owl in the window cost-" She tried to finish but Christine cut her off.  
  
"How much that cat in that crate next to you cost!" Megan stared at her with a looked of disgust, shock, and amazement all mixed into one!  
  
"This cat?" The lady said doubtfully.  
  
"Yes... That cat!" She repeated trying to sound polite.  
  
"No... She doesn't mean it!" Megan cut in. "She's delusional and-and not thinking!"  
  
"No Megan, I want to see, If not BUY that cat in that crate!" The lady cracked up.  
  
"Well here..." She flipped the cage around and starring at a beautiful cat.  
  
The cat was large, about the size of a small Labrador but its coat was amazing. It looked like a snow leopard only slightly darker. Christine was mesmerized... Megan wasn't.  
  
"That's a cat?!" She whispered in Christine's ear. "It's HIDEOUS!"  
  
"How much?" Christine asked the lady.  
  
"You're still interested.... God... This cat is a bunch of trouble... NOTHING!"  
  
"NOTHING?!?!!!" Both girls repeated.  
  
"Yup... You heard me... NOTHING!" She pushed over the crate. "Just take him and don't return him!" Christine grabbed the crate and lugged it out. God! She thought What do they feed this thing?!  
  
When they got outside they saw Christina and Kimberly standing outside by their bags. "You girls just took off is everything-" Kimberly saw the cat and stopped talking in mid sentence. Then at the same time, both Kimberly and Christina yelled. "YOU BOUGHT A CAT!?!?!"  
  
Christine smiled sheepishly (which she didn't so often). "Well... It was kinda free...." Their expressions were still ones of shock and disbelief.  
  
"WOW CHRIS! I thought for sure you'd buy an owl!" Christina said flashing a smirk at Megan who was glaring at her.  
  
"I almost did but I just didn't like it..." Megan glared at her.  
  
"Well I think you should have bought the owl!!!!!" Megan had a bad habit of turning into a snob whenever she didn't get her way or things didn't go they way she planned!  
  
"Where is the owl anyways?" Kimberly asked, wanting to know what could make her choose a cat over and owl!  
  
"In the front window! The eagle like one!" Christine and Megan answered at the same time. Kimberly and Christina gazed at the beautiful bird.  
  
"Mommy... Did I ever tell you I-" Before Christina could finish the bribe her mother replied.  
  
"Yes... You can get the owl." They both walked like zombies into the store and came out holding the owl. Christina was smiling like a little girl who had just gotten a new toy.  
  
"ISN'T SHE BEAUTIFUL!?!" She screamed jumping up and down... AFTER she set the owl's cage down. "I'm gonna name her Sunny because she shines like the sun!" Christine and Megan turned around and laughed silently at how stupid Christina sounded.  
  
"Lovely name Chrissie!" Kimberly said but turned to look at Christine who snorted with laughter. "I haven't see you even think of a name for your cat Chris!" Christine glared at her mom realizing she was right!  
  
"I was... That is... His name is..." She thought for a moment and then it came to her. "Black Mist!" The name was very fast thought of but she thought it fit. The cat had a misty look about him and since he was dark colored it seemed to work.  
  
"Well... It will do!" Kimberly looked up at the clock and sighed. "Well Megan... We've got to be going! Lots of packing to do!"  
  
"When are you leaving for Hogwarts?" Megan asked.  
  
"Two days!" Kimberly said very matter-a-fact way while Christine gaped at her.  
  
"TWO... DAYS!?!" She finally managed to say. Kimberly nodded and Christine sucked in a deep breath to keep from cursing at her. Finally Megan broke the awkward silence.  
  
"I'll call you later kk?" She said to Christine when they reached her mom shop.  
  
"kk!" They did a secret hand shake they had had since they were little and then waved good-bye.  
  
*****  
  
When everyone got home both Christine and Christina ran up stairs to check their email! Most witches and wizards wouldn't bother to have such a silly little thing like 'email' but New York was a very technology based city were there were more Muggles then there were magic folk so it was natural for wizards and witches to have emails and cell-phones and things like that.  
  
"I CLAIM THE RADIO!" Christine yelled when they were in the safety of their room.  
  
"You always do!" Christina said sitting down in a roller chair by her computer. Christine put in her "Musix Mix" and turned it to the "Boys of Summer: REMIX"! She danced her way over to the computer and went to yahoo.com.  
  
"Sweet! Seven new emails!" She clicked the one from icy_girl33@hotmail.com first and read.  
  
Hey Chris! It's Meg!  
  
I was thinking about how you have to leave in a few days and decided to through a party for you and Chrissie! Everyone already said they would come and I just can't through the party if you don't come! Tell Chrissie to invite some of her friends! I'll call you later to give you the details!  
  
HUGZ!!  
  
-Megan  
  
"Wanna go to a party tomorrow?" She asked Christina after finishing reading it.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah sure..." Christina was too wrapped up in reading an email from her friend Lisa that read:  
  
Dear Chrissie,  
  
I heard you and Chris are being sent away! That sucks! Anyways... I just felt bad... Call me when you get this! BYE!  
  
-Lisa  
  
Both girls replied to their emails in a few seconds and then started casually talking, like they did everyday.  
  
"So you wanna go to a party?" Christine asked Christina again.  
  
"A party? For who?" she asked in surprise.  
  
"For US!"  
  
"Oh... Who's hosting it?"  
  
"Um... Megan..." Christina rolled her eyes. In Christine's eyes, Megan threw GREAT parties! Music, dancing, entertainment, food, everything you could want at a party!! But Christina thought that her parties were weird and frankly she didn't want to go! After Megan and Christine's friends would be there, NOT hers!  
  
"Look-"  
  
"PLEASE! Megan said you could invite you friends and I think you would actually have some fun! It's FOR US after all!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!" Christine was actually on her knees begging away, which NEVER happened.  
  
Sighing she said. "FINE!"  
  
"YES!" Christine got up of the ground and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Who are you calling?"  
  
"A person!"  
  
"What person?!"  
  
"Megan!"  
  
"To..."  
  
"Tell her your coming! Later!" She walked out of the room and leaving Christina to sit in the empty room. She could here Christine talking on the phone from inside the room. She decided a nap would be a good idea considering she'd be out partying all night tomorrow. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. But she hadn't even eaten! And dinner wasn't for another hour! Suddenly she heard the click of the door handle and Christine came in. She set the phone down and walked over to Christina. "Wanna come horseback riding with me?" She asked. Christina was surprised. Christine and her hadn't been horseback riding since... GOD! She couldn't even remember!  
  
"Um... Are you feeling okay Chris?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah... But this is probably the last time we'll ever be able to go so... WHY NOT!" Christina smiled widely and Christine laughed. "I'll take that as a yes!" She walked over to her closet and threw a pair of faded blue jeans at Christina.  
  
"What are these for?" She asked picking up the jeans.  
  
"Well... Unless you wanna ride in a side saddle you have to wear something besides and skirt!" Christine picked up some darker blue jeans and put them on. She put her light-blue "Bill-a-bong" sweatshirt on and then some riding boots. "You can use my extra pair." She told Christina motioning to an older pair of riding boots.  
  
"Okay!" Soon the girls were heading towards the barns. They'd left a note for their mother so she wouldn't worry and told her they'd be back late. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Riding was just what the twins needed to take their minds off the events happening lately.  
  
Ever since she was little, Christina loved horses. She was a good rider but she wasn't much of a dare devil when it came to riding.  
  
Christine loved horses too. She'd been riding longer then Christina so she was slightly more advanced. She was also a dare devil. Instead of a riding the safe horse she'd rather ride the untrained and unsafe horse who'd probably take off with her every other stride.  
  
Today Christina was riding Knight, a black/brown Arabian who was trained for dressage and jumping. Christine was riding a Warrior, a white mustang horse with black socks who was trained for cross country.  
  
"HEY STEVE!" Christine yelled at the barn manager's son who always came out and helped. "Set up some jumps for me to take this guy over."  
  
"Okay Chris!" Steve had known Christine and Christina since they were five. He liked Christina better. She was nicer and more down to earth. They were great friends and when he heard her parents were going to send them to a private school in England he was really sad. (Note to reader: Steve is a MUGGLE!! And he doesn't know that Chris and Chrissie are witches!)  
  
"Hey Steve?" Christina asked as he set up some jumps.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Megan invited me and some friends to a party tomorrow, you wanna come?"  
  
Steve raised an eyebrow. "I thought you and Megan hated each other?"  
  
Christina blushed and nodded. "Well it's actually for my sister but I think Meg felt bad not inviting me. She told me to invite some of my friends, probably so she could ignore me." Steve laughed and agreed that he'd come.  
  
As Christine rode Warrior threw the jumping course that Steve had set up she thought about Hogwarts. Will we have to wear uniforms? Will I be aloud to listen to my CD player? She was still very skeptical about going there but a little curious. It was different from her old school and they'd probably have different rules!  
  
"CHRIS WATCH OUT!" Someone screamed breaking through her thoughts and bringing her back to reality. Warrior had taken the bit in his mouth and pinned his ears. Chris grabbed a hunk of mane and prepared for him to start bucking. He did. He galloped around the arena and bucked every other stride. Christine refused to let go and tried to steer Warrior in a circle. It wasn't happening though. Emergency dismount! She kicked her feet out of the stirrups and prepared to jump off. Warrior stopped bucking for a second and reared instead. Christine swung her leg over the side and jumped out of the saddle, landing on her feet.  
  
"Nice job Chris. I would never be able to stay on!" Christina said leaping off Knight and running over.  
  
"Thanks..." Christine said out of breath. "I've gotta go catch my horse." Warrior was in the corner scratching the ground with his foot. "Easy boy..." She coed trying to calm him down. "It's okay... Just relax..." She grabbed his reins and led him out to the center of the arena. "I'm gonna let him run around and then put him away. Get read to go Chrissie."  
  
"Okay." Christina took Knight from Steve and took him to the cross ties. Christine helped Steve put away the jumps and then let Warrior run around. When he was all cooled down and had gotten all his energy out she grabbed his lead rope and lead him back to the cross ties.  
  
*****  
  
"GIRLS! DINNER!" Kimberly yelled at the twins. They had gotten back from the barn about an hour ago and decided to relax till dinner. They ran down the stairs in their pajamas. Christine wore black silky pants with blue fire up the pant legs. She had a dark blue tank top on with little devils on it. Christina was wearing blue pants with little fluffy clouds on it and a tank top with little angel hallows.  
  
"Spaghetti?" They both asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes! I decided that since this is the last time we're all going to eat dinner together till the summer I thought I'd make something instead of buying fast food!"  
  
"Hmm... Good enough reason!" Christine said sitting down and eating. Christina followed suit.  
  
"WOW! This is actually good!" Christina said.  
  
"Yeah! I expected it to taste like crap!" Christine agreed.  
  
"Thanks girls. So I heard that you're planning to a party tomorrow at Megan's house?" They nodded. "Well... I just want to know the detail; when is it, who's coming, that stuff."  
  
"Everyone is coming, it's at five o'clock tomorrow till whenever and... Um... Chrissie is inviting some of her friends!" Christine said answering all the questions.  
  
"Okay... You girls have to be back by two and that's about it. You've got a plane to catch at five so you'll have to come home, pack, and sleep on the plane."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Okay... I'm going to go take a walk. Get to bed by eleven!" There mother left the table and the girls were left to hang out till they had to go to sleep.  
  
"I'm gonna go call Lisa and invite her to the party! See ya!" Christina got up from the table and went to call her best friend. Christine got herself some ice cream from the freezer and went to her bed room. Black Mist was lying on her bed purring rather loudly. She sat down next to him and turned on the TV. A concert was on TV but she didn't feel like watching it. She clicked the "off" button on the remote and got on the computer. Black Mist followed, jumping on top of her computer and swishing his tail over the side.  
  
"Down!" Christine told the cat. He hissed and didn't move. "DOWN!" She screamed. The cat coward in fear and got off the computer. He sat down on the desk next to the computer and watched her surf the web. Soon Christina came back in and sat on her bed.  
  
"You know that I'm scared that that cat is going to eat my bird?" She said angrily when Black Mist came over and looked at Sunny hungrily.  
  
"He won't! Don't worry!" She came over and picked up the cat. "Keep an eye on him. I'm gonna go look for come food for him." She left the room and ran downstairs. The second she came down the front door opened and then slammed. She decided it was probably just their mom coming back from her walk and went to the fridge. She found some left over chicken and dumped it in a cup. Suddenly she squealed when someone tickled her sides.  
  
"GOT YOU!" Finely screamed. He was always a joker. "So why are you carrying a bowl of chicken?"  
  
"It's for my cat!" She said walking back up the stairs.  
  
"You bought a cat?"  
  
"No... I got a cat."  
  
"You didn't steel it did you?"  
  
"NO DAD! I got it for free! Chrissie bought an owl. I can't talk right now. My cats hungry and if I don't feed him he'll eat the owl." She walked back up the stairs and into her room where Christina was screaming at Black Mist, who was trying to eat a pillow. "Misty kitty!" She said making the cat turn his attention to her. She set the blow down and he attacked it.  
  
"THAT CAT IS EVIL!!!!!!!!" Christina screamed. "It tired to eat Sunny so I threw my pillow at it! And then it started attacking my pillow and so I grabbed it and then... OH!" She fell over on her bed and pretended to faint.  
  
"Right... Look I'm gonna light some incense. Dad's home go tell him about your precious owl." Christine practically shoved Christina out of the room. When she was gone she lit three "night queen" incense. She picked up one of Christina's books about Hogwarts and read about it. She had to admit that the place looked awesome. She always wanted to play quidditch and here was her chance. Maybe Hogwarts won't be so bad... Maybe 


End file.
